Ángel de Navidad
by iMiniRedCupcake
Summary: Kagome quiere conseguir el regalo perfecto para Inuyasha, pero una extraña neblina en el pozo la distrae un poco de eso. Kagura sigue buscando un poco de libertad en navidad. Aún así, con cierta ayuda divina, es posible crear lindos recuerdos de noche buena. One-Shot participante del reto navideño "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!" del foro "¡Siéntate!" de InuYasha.
1. Neblina y Regalos

¡Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia y... No sé que más decir ._. Este fic es para el reto navideño del foro "¡Siéntate!" de InuYasha: "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!" (link en mi perfil) :D Es el primer fanfiction que escribo en mi corta vida así que les pido piedad...

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y su historia perteneces a la princesa del manga, Rumiko Takahashi :3 Yo solo soy un panda que escribió una historia con ellos.**

* * *

Ángel de Navidad

—_Solo faltan tres días para navidad, Kagome, debes pensar en qué vas a darle a Inuyasha._

_Tres días_, pensó la sacerdotisa del futuro mientras deshojaba una flor en la cima de un árbol. Tres días para navidad. Tres días para encontrar el regalo perfecto para su "amigo" canino. Tenía todo comprado y envuelto para los demás: Shippō, Sango, Miroku y hasta Kaede tenían un regalo asegurado. Solo faltaba el hanyō, pero ¿Qué se le podía dar a un mitad bestia? Era difícil, considerando que ninguno de ellos conocía la navidad. Buenas intenciones, familia, unidad, cariño… Pero los presentes eran necesarios también.

El regalo de Inuyasha le importaba más que ningún otro. Debía ser algo especial, algo magnífico, algo inolvidable. Algo que cambiara su visión de ella al menos un poco. Kagome sabía que era imposible que olvidara a Kikyō, pero quería estar lo más cerca de él posible en estas fiestas. De eso se trataba, de estar con tus seres más queridos.

De repente, sintió una presencia a unos metros de donde estaba. Una presencia no maligna, más bien pacífica. Era diferente, y no poseía un fragmento de Shikon. Parecía venir del pozo, sin alejarse de ahí. La pelinegra se bajó del árbol y corrió hacia allá. Había una espesa neblina grisácea envolviendo la estructura, que surgía en el centro y se extendía hacia los alrededores. Esta extraña aparición dejó paralizada a Kagome, quedando de alguna extraña forma fijada en su lugar.

Una exaltada voz con su silueta roja la sacó de estado.

—¡Kagome, despierta! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó exclamando su hanyō favorito—. Sentí un aroma extraño viniendo de aquí, podría tener que ver con Naraku.

La neblina había desaparecido, el pozo estaba normal, y tenía a un preocupado Inuyasha a su lado.

—No, Inuyasha, no fue Naraku —respondió pacientemente Kagome—, su energía es distinta.

Inuyasha no se veía más tranquilo.

—Entonces algún yōkai debe estar cerca, nunca había sentido ese olor antes —al decir esto, intentó desenvainar a Colmillo de Acero, pero Kagome lo detuvo posando una mano sobre la empuñadura.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí de pie cuestionándose la expresión en el rostro de la chica que últimamente apreciaba más que de costumbre, y esta a su vez, sintió miedo por él.

Esta presencia no era de ninguno de los dos mundos.

* * *

—¿Con que jamás la habían sentido? —decía Kaede sentada junto al fuego, más tarde en su cabaña mientras cocinaba la cena—. Eso es posible, pero según dices tú, Kagome, no hay yōkai en tu país.

Esta vez, Miroku, Sango y Shippō acompañaban a la pareja, analizando las posibilidades de una nueva amenaza.

—Hablo enserio, no sé lo que pudo haber sido, solo estoy segura de que no era nada de ese tipo —intentaba explicar Kagome a la sabia anciana.

—Tal vez Inuyasha tiene razón y sí tiene algo que ver con Naraku —sugirió Miroku—. Por lo que sabemos, él es experto en apariciones inesperadas.

La adolescente se estaba frustrando.

—Lo sé, soy experta en presenciar sus apariciones extrañas —les recordó—, pero Naraku… él no estaba ahí, y apuesto a que dondequiera que esté, tampoco sabe de esto.

Todos contemplaron preocupados su desesperación, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Finalmente, Kaede habló.

—Pues hasta que no haga más apariciones, no podemos saber nada —concluyó sirviendo el arroz en los respectivos tazones—. Así que por ahora será mejor dejar el tema.

Kagome y sus amigos asintieron, y empezaron a comer.

—Por cierto —comenzó esta tomando un poco de arroz y degustándolo—, debo volver a mi época mañana, y no podré regresar en un par de semanas.

Esto tomó a toda la habitación por sorpresa, en especial a Inuyasha y a Shippō.

—Kagome, si es por tu familia que podría tener que ver con la neblina… —intentó detenerla Sango, pero la pelinegra la interrumpió.

—No es por eso, es por navidad —aseguró Kagome, aunque en el fondo guardaba un discreto miedo por su familia y amigos al otro lado del pozo—. Las fiestas comienzan en dos días y tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Navidad? —preguntó Shippō, saboreando su comida en cada bocado—. ¿Es algo de donde tú vienes?

—Así es, es una celebración que se hace cada año, donde nieva, se come pavo y se dan regalos. Pero lo más importante, es compartir con las personas que te importan, y recordar a los que se fueron.

—Oh, ¿Y nosotros también podemos tener navidad? —preguntó el kitsune, ilusionado.

—Solo esperen… —dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Miroku y Sango estaban igual de emocionados e interesados que Shippō, ellos también querían celebrar la navidad. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no se veía afectado.

—Bah, esas tontas ocasiones de tu época son solo excusas —se mofó dejando su plato en el suelo—, debemos ir por los fragmentos. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

* * *

En la noche, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban recostados en medio del pasto, contemplando las estrellas, sin ninguna razón aparente. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el hanyō habló.

—Kagome, ¿Es tan necesario que vuelvas a tu era mañana? —preguntó calmadamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, la navidad es la parte más importante del año, después de eso se despide este año y viene uno nuevo —contó la colegiala, volviéndose a la semi-bestia a su lado.

—¿Año nuevo?

—Va después de la navidad y se renuevan energías, fuerzas y comienzas con una nueva meta para el año. Siempre se hacen fiestas y se ven fuegos artificiales.

Él la miró confuso.

—¿Qué son los fuegos artificiales?

Kagome sonrió. A veces olvidaba lo poco que sabía de su hogar.

—Son luces de colores que se envían al cielo, que hacen explosión sin llegar a tocar a nadie y se ven por diversión. También le gusta a muchas parejas, dicen que es… romántico.

De repente Inuyasha se puso serio y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, pensando en cuánto se podrían parecer estas al espectáculo del que hablaba Kagome, y si serían más hermosos que las luces que el cielo ya tenía.

—¿Crees que… podría verlos contigo?

Ella siguió sonriendo y asintió.

—¿Veremos los fuegos artificiales juntos? Espero que no intentes besarme —dijo soltando una risita.

—Yo no fui el que besó al otro… —dijo él mirando a otro lado.

—¿Y por qué correspondiste entonces? —preguntó ella levantando las cejas.

—Eso no… —intentó exclamar el hanyō pero la humana lo interrumpió.

—Y me abrazaste y prometiste que te quedarías un poco más como…

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Aún así, Inuyasha se sonrojó.

* * *

Un pino, luces navideñas, adornos y una estrella. Todos estos objetos y más decoraban la casa Higurashi, que se preparaba para la fiesta más importante del año. Sōta vestía a Buyō con una especie de suéter verde y rojo, mientras que Kagome decoraba el árbol y su madre Naomi revisaba la receta para el pavo de navidad. El abuelo buscaba amuletos de buena suerte para el nuevo año y aunque era extraño y casi inútil, también aumentaba el espíritu navideño.

—Cariño, ¿Ya decidiste qué le regalarás a Inuyasha? —preguntó Naomi mientras hacía una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaría.

Su hija sonrió intentando quitarle importancia, y fallando en el intento.

—No realmente —respondió rendida.

—Pues piensa rápido, porque esta tarde haremos las últimas compras para la noche.

Kagome suspiró.

Mientras tanto en la época feudal, Shippō e Inuyasha se peleaban como siempre, correteándose por toda la aldea. El kitsune lanzaba todo tipo de bromas al hanyō y este le respondía con ágiles movimientos de parte suya y de su espada. Un trompo volaba por aquí, viento cortante por allá, y un par de aldeanos asustados corrían a sus hogares.

Pero la pelea se detuvo cuando los dos vieron un remolino acercarse a ellos.

En la aldea, Miroku se paseaba por las calles buscando a su querida Sango. Claro que olvidó a su "querida" cuando dos hermosas y jóvenes señoritas pasaron a su lado. Mientras el pervertido monje les coqueteaba y las damas se sonrojaban, una bellísima y talentosa exterminadora castaña caminaba por el borde del río.

Desde el momento en que Kagome mencionó la navidad, a Sango le interesó la idea de una manera inexplicable. Entendía perfectamente sus palabras cuando hablaba sobre el estar con tus seres queridos. Era lo único que deseaba últimamente, un tiempo de calidad con Miroku y sus amigos para pasarla bien y recordar a toda su familia, amigos y compañeros. Lentamente fue a sentarse en una roca y se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el agua, contemplando los cambios que tuvo su rostro a través de los años. Pasó de admirar la transparencia del líquido a imaginar el mejor regalo de navidad que podría darle a Miroku, si este estuviese a su lado en vez de dárselas de donjuán por la aldea.

Sin embargo, con Inuyasha y Shippō el panorama era más incómodo que depresivo. El remolino se acercó y cuando el polvo levantado se desvaneció, las hojas se alejaron volando y la vista de todos se aclaró, se pudo distinguir bien qué, o mejor dicho quién era. El torbellino reveló un chico alto y moreno, con un traje corto y verde, y una cola que se agitaba con el viento. Esta presencia hizo a Inuyasha gruñir y a Shippō intentar calmarlo.

El lobo yōkai se mantuvo de pie con la frente en alto sin tomar en cuenta al mitad bestia.

—¿Qué crees que hacer aquí? —gritaba Inuyasha, intentando abalanzarse a él, apartando de su camino a Shippō.

—Tranquilo, pulgoso, solo vine a ver a mi _prometida_, ¿La has visto por aquí? —solicitó Kōga mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su amada.

Inuyasha se acercó a él, conteniendo su furia.

—Kagome volvió a su hogar, y la próxima vez que la llames "prometida" te partiré en dos, lobo sarnoso —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia.

El apodo del demonio canino provocó un gruñido del hombre lobo, a lo que siguió otro gruñido por parte del primero, y terminó convirtiéndose en una pelea que continuó asustando a los aldeanos.

Esta vez, Shippō se fue del lado de Inuyasha para intentar convencerlo de abandonar la contienda. Este, obviamente, se rehusaba, e intentaba atraparlo con sus Garras de Acero. Kōga esquivaba todos sus movimientos, y terminó el hanyō siendo perseguido por el demonio licántropo. Shippō, en un arrebate de valentía, fue capaz de frenar a Inuyasha y llevarlo dentro del pozo, donde Kōga supuestamente no los vería. Pero no pensaron en el gran olfato del lobo y, mientras el canino intentaba salir del agujero, el zorrito mágico lo detenía. Al acercarse el yōkai, Shippō temblaba de miedo e Inuyasha estaba aún más furioso que antes. Lo extraño fue cuando de repente, los dos seres se encontraban en las nebulosas entre la época feudal y la actual, y un segundo después se encontraban de vuelta en el pozo, sin sentir el olor del Kōga cerca.

Shippō, asustado, interrogó a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —el zorrito se alteró—, ¿Dónde está Kōga?

Inuyasha parecía entender parte de la situación.

El kitsune se subió a su hombro y al salir del pozo, vieron a su alrededor las paredes de un viejo santuario extenderse a unos metros del agujero. Shippō no entendía lo que estaba pasando, e Inuyasha no le encontraba el sentido al hecho de que el zorrito también pasara a través del pozo y llegara a la época actual. Deslizaron la puerta del santuario y encontraron un mundo nuevo ante los ojos del pequeño yōkai que inmediatamente saltó, corrió y voló por todo el jardín de los Higurashi.

_Justo a tiempo,_ pensó Inuyasha.

* * *

Ya anochecía, y la mesa estaba puesta para cinco personas en la casa de Kagome. La joven había estado una hora encerrada en su cuarto mirando la figurilla de un duende en frente suyo, lamentándose por no haber podido encontrar el presente adecuado para dar a su canino favorito. Había revisado todas las tiendas de Tokyo y nada le parecía lo suficientemente valioso, por lo que terminó eligiendo el duende para complacer a su madre.

Naomi anunció que la cena estaba lista, y Kagome bajó mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que apareciera el mitad demonio que siempre la hacía enojar, reír y sonrojarse.

Pero algo la sorprendió. Había un puesto demás en la mesa. ¿Podría significar otro invitado?

Si su querida madre había invitado a Hōjō a cenar tiraría el pavo por la ventana.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y apareció su hanyō con un pequeño acompañante a su lado. Naomi sonrió, y Kagome no sabía si alegrarse, o apenarse por su miserable regalo de navidad. Pero la visión del kitsune la aterró. El yōkai había logrado cruzar el pozo. Si él pudo… ¿Los demás también podían?

La madre de Kagome puso un puesto más en la mesa para el inesperado invitado y después de un pequeño discurso sobre la verdadera importancia de la navidad de parte de la señora Higurashi, y varias miradas furtivas entre Kagome e Inuyasha en las menciones de las palabras "los que más te importan", estuvieron listos para comer. Naomi sacó el pavo del horno y lo dejó sobre el mueble de la cocina para cerrarlo y sacarse los guantes.

Ahí fue cuando todos oyeron un extraño ruido proveniente del santuario.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Iré a ver qué sucede —dijo e intentó salir, pero Inuyasha sin decir una palabra la detuvo y abrió la puerta.

Cuando el medio demonio salió al patio con la humana a sus espaldas, los dos vieron a Sango y Miroku mirándose confundidos.

Kagome ya no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Kagome, es este tu país, o en dónde estamos? —fue lo primero que dijo Miroku al verla.

Los hicieron pasar y la madre de Kagome acomodó dos puestos más en la mesa, que se estaba llenando. La pareja recién llegada aún no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero Sango tenía una idea. Porque tal vez era lo que estaba esperando.

Pero ahora estaba sentada en un lugar extraño, con Miroku a su lado, quien estaba tan perdido como ella. La razón por la que habían terminado aquí era un misterio. Vieron una extraña neblina alrededor del pozo y preocupados, saltaron en busca de la respuesta al enigma. De una manera u otra, después de pasar unas inusuales nebulosas color púrpura, acabaron saliendo otra vez del agujero para encontrarse con una habitación cerrada. ¿Tenía que ver con la neblina? ¿Era esto un plan de Naraku?

Sea como fuere, el panorama no se veía tan mal. La familia de Kagome parecía ser bastante amable, y el pavo se veía delicioso. Tal vez la navidad era aún mejor de lo que creía.

Hasta que alguien apareció en la puerta.

En el umbral de la casa Higurashi, viendo a todos fijamente, estaba Kōga.

Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Qué hace aquí el lobo sarnoso? —exclamó levantándose de su silla.

—¡Qué tienes que ver tú aquí, perro pulgoso! —preguntó furioso el yōkai, entrando al hogar.

Inuyasha intentó acercarse a Kōga para empezar una pelea, pero Kagome lo detuvo con un "¡Siéntate!". El hombre lobo, al fijar la vista en su supuesta prometida corrió de inmediato hacia ella, tomándole de las manos y mirándola con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. El hanyō no se quedaría simplemente viendo esto, y comenzó una discusión como siempre, peleando por el amor de Kagome. Claro que el canino nunca admitiría que era por eso.

Ahí fue cuando apareció en la puerta entreabierta una joven, de cabellos castaño claro ligeramente anaranjados, ojos verdes, dos coletas y ropas de pelaje blanco.

Kōga soltó a la sacerdotisa enseguida y se dio vuelta para verla de frente.

—¡Ayame! —exclamó el lobo al ver a la chica a quien le había dado su palabra en matrimonio—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La mujer lobo se acercó a su prometido, lo que hizo al último sonrojarse levemente.

—Te seguí, por supuesto —dijo sin darle importancia—, sabía que vendrías a ver a Kagome.

Kōga tartamudeaba, tal vez el ánimo de navidad le estaba haciendo reconsiderar su idea de tomar a la pelinegra como su esposa.

—Este no es asunto tuyo, Ayame —balbuceaba el lobo—. Vete a casa, no conozco este lugar y parece ser peligroso.

Ayame estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡Ni pienses que te dejaré para que puedas coquetear con esa chica, no me tengas por tonta!

Kōga también estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

—Te dije que volvieras a casa.

—Te dije que no lo haré.

Y así la discusión pasó a pertenecerle a los líderes de los clanes de lobos.

Intentando detenerlos, Miroku intervino acercándose a Ayame, lo que provocó la furia de Sango y de Kōga. La exterminadora alejó al monje de la otra pareja y le dio una larga reprimenda. Los lobos continuaron con su discusión, y Kagome solo podía tratar de calmar a Shippō que ya se estaba desesperando, mientras que el resto de la familia Higurashi se preocupaba del casi-infarto que le da al abuelo al ver a tantos yōkais y seres pasados en su propia casa.

Inuyasha, cansado del desesperante ambiente de pelea, hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer para atraer la atención de los demás.

Desenvainó su espada.

—¡Viento Cortante! —gritó blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero hacia el punto menos conveniente de toda la cocina: el mueble donde se encontraba el pavo.

La técnica bien dominada hizo efecto y como se esperaba, todo el sector exacto en el cual yacía la cena de navidad ardió con el truco. Esto sí logró dejar a todos en silencio por unos segundos.

El enojo en ese momento por parte de todos fue tan grande, que ninguno pronunció ni una sola palabra. Solo fue Kagome la que respondió a ese gran estímulo.

—¡Siéntate! —y el hanyō se fue al suelo con la mirada desorbitadamente furiosa de la chica.

Todos se acercaron sigilosamente a Inuyasha, quien solo pudo quedarse en el suelo a esperar lo que viniera. Para la fortuna del mitad bestia, Sōta, quien le había tomado un especial cariño a su amigo orejas de perro, interrumpió el próximo ataque con un truco que tenía bajo la manga. O, mejor dicho, bajo la mesa.

—¿Quién quiere Ramen? —preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte para desconcentrarlos a todos y alejarse de Inuyasha para buscar la comida.

Ya que con comida todo se arregla, no tardaron mucho en acabar con las discusiones y ser completamente tentados por el delicioso olor a fideos proveniente del "Plan B" del hermano de Kagome. Después de la divertida cena, llena de bromas y conversaciones extrañamente amigables entre todos, de la sobremesa se pasó a la entrega de regalos. La familia se entregaba preciosos presentes que habían estado esperando por un año. Las otras visitas también recibían regalos improvisados, que para alguien de la época actual no sería gran cosa pero para ellos era toda una maravilla. El problema fue el momento en que Inuyasha empezó a notar que no había ningún regalo para él. Kagome lo llevó a otro lugar más alejado del estar para explicarle la situación.

Inuyasha se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome, por qué me traes aquí? —preguntó fingidamente desconcertado el hanyō.

La pelinegra suspiró frustrada.

—Lamento no haber podido conseguir un regalo adecuado —dijo ella con la mirada cabizbaja—, te lo compensaré.

Le entregó la figurilla del duende. La miserable figurilla. Inuyasha bufó.

—Pues tendrás que conseguir algo mejor que esto —dijo observando al ser mitológico—. Los regalos de los demás eran bastante más interesantes que esta cosa.

Kagome, aunque normalmente se hubiera enojado y castigado a su amigo con la palabra que empieza con "S", solo lo miró a los ojos, sin una chispa de impaciencia.

—Lo sé —reconoció disculpándose—, buscaré algo mejor para la próxima.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias —susurró.

Al volver a la sala, el ánimo seguía pacífico, pero en algún sentido se había dividido. Sango y Miroku, al igual que Kōga y Ayame, parecían tener una seria conversación. Aún así, mantenían sonrisas en sus rostros. ¿Sería camuflaje, y algo malo estaba pasando? ¿O en verdad estaban haciendo alguna clase de arreglo que el espíritu navideño y una extraña magia trajeron consigo? La familia de Kagome estaba conversando con Shippō, quien se mostraba tan tierno e inocente como siempre. Lo único que Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron fue sentarse a observar la tranquila escena. De repente, vieron a Miroku ponerse de pie, tomar a Sango en sus brazos, abrazándola tiernamente y dándole vueltas en el aire. Ella solo reía. La familia y los otros dos pares los miraban felices y al mismo tiempo desconcertados, pero la razón de ese abrazo no importaba en realidad.

Sango estaba feliz.

Inuyasha contemplaba el momento de la pareja con una extraña expresión en su rostro que debatía entre la molestia, la felicidad y la envidia. Kagome sabía exactamente qué hacer para mejorar la tierna demostración de cariño aún más, y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Shippō y susurró algo en su oído. El zorrito mágico pareció entender perfectamente y fue a cumplir con el cometido que su amiga adolescente le había pedido. Escaló el árbol con cuidado, donde a su lado estaban la talentosa exterminadora y el monje libertino. El kitsune alcanzó la altura suficiente para estar por encima de sus cabezas y, siguiendo las órdenes de Kagome, sacó una ramita de muérdago de la verdosa estructura y la sostuvo sobre ellos.

En una plática en voz baja que Sango y su amiga del futuro tuvieron mientras cenaban, esta le contó sobre la tradición del muérdago y la prosperidad en el matrimonio si la pareja compartía un beso bajo esta planta.

—¿Qué está haciendo Shippō? —preguntó Inuyasha al oído de Kagome.

Ella soltó una risita, con la vista centrada en su plan.

—Dicen que si una pareja se besa bajo un muérdago, la relación perdurará y conllevará al matrimonio —espetó con una mirada tierna hacia sus amigos.

—Bah, tonterías —se mofó el medio demonio, incrédulo.

—Pues muchas veces ha funcionado —dijo Kagome, sin quitar la vista del par.

—Pues yo prefiero terminar bajo un muérdago con Kōga que contigo —respondió bufando.

Y cayó de cabeza al suelo con una palabra de la chica.

Sango y Miroku se besaron esa noche bajo el muérdago de Shippō.

De la misma manera, en un momento llegó a ser claro que la constante mirada entre Ayame y Kōga tenía un significado en particular. Él se veía menos impulsivo que de costumbre.

—Qué pasará después exactamente, no sabría responderte —explicaba el lobo a la chica en frente de él—. Por ahora mi único objetivo es derrotar a Naraku y vengar a mi clan.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? —preguntó Ayame, dirigiendo una disimulada mirada a Kagome—. Creí que querías hacerla tu esposa.

Kōga balbuceó.

—Esos… planes futuros —intentó expresarse mejor, pero no lo logró—, se han alejado bastante de mi cabeza últimamente.

Ayame logró mostrar una sonrisa.

—Solo espero que no olvides el arcoíris —le pidió humildemente.

Kōga se permitió una sonrisa de las grandes.

—Nunca.

Shippō, sin necesidad de Kagome para decirle lo que debía hacer, sacó otro muérdago del árbol y, con uno de sus trucos, logró flotar sobre ellos para sostener la rama sobre el par. Kōga y Ayame levantaron la vista para ver lo que planeaban el zorrito mágico y su amiga. Ninguno de los dos entendió qué hacía esa extraña planta sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento los ayudó a entender.

* * *

El árbol del tiempo se veía normal. La marca de la flecha de Kikyō seguía en su lugar. El pozo estaba tan seco como siempre. La neblina había desaparecido. No la habían vuelto a ver desde navidad, cuando la fiesta terminó y los yōkai, los humanos del pasado y el hanyō volvieron a su época. Ahora Inuyasha estaba sentado junto al agujero que actualmente se utilizaba para desechar huesos de monstruos. Según le había contado Kagome, esta noche era el tan esperado Año Nuevo y él debía estar ahí para ver los fuegos artificiales.

A su lado, con una canasta llena de huesos de yōkai, estaba la anciana Kaede.

—¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha? —preguntó al acercarse al pozo.

—Yo debería preguntar eso —respondió, fijando sus ojos ambarinos en la bolsa—, ¿Qué son esos huesos?

Kaede le quitó importancia, dejando los restos caer dentro del agujero.

—Un pequeño demonio que apareció en la aldea hace una hora, no fue gran cosa.

Inuyasha vio las osamentas caer y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

—Debieron haberme llamado —protestó el hanyō—, habría acabado con él en menos de un minuto.

Kaede dejó la canasta a un lado.

—Sabemos valernos por nosotros mismos, Inuyasha —dijo la sacerdotisa, viéndolo tranquila—. Lo hemos hecho por más de cincuenta años, cuando tú no eras exactamente un colaborador.

Inuyasha bufó.

—De todos modos, ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo sobre la neblina? —preguntó pensando en el extraño suceso de navidad.

La anciana se fue a sentar a su lado.

—No todas las veces sabemos qué sucede con exactitud —explicó mirando al cielo—, creo que esta vez quedará como un misterio. Aún así Sango, Miroku y Shippō dijeron haber adorado la visita al mundo de Kagome.

—Sí —suspiró él, con la figurilla de duende en sus manos—, fue lindo.

Mantuvo su mirada en la figura.

—¿Irás esta noche a su casa? —quiso saber la anciana, después de todo lo que le había contado la reencarnación de su hermana mayor—. Ella me habló mucho sobre esa celebración que tienen y cuánto te necesita ahí.

Inuyasha intentó no sonrojarse.

—Estaba esperando a que anocheciera —dijo ocultando su rostro, porque su intento no estaba funcionando y el calor comenzaba a asaltar sus mejillas—, ya que se supone que empieza en la noche.

Kaede se levantó.

—Pues te dejaré para que vayas —se despidió, tomando su bolsa y caminando hacia la aldea—, pásalo bien con Kagome.

El mitad bestia se quedó mirando el regalo de navidad de su pelinegra, hasta que lo guardó en su bolsillo y partió a su época.

En la noche, la celebración del nuevo año fue extremadamente divertida. Todos bailaban y brindaban por nuevas bendiciones y momentos aún mejores. Inuyasha ya no se sentía incómodo en el mundo de Kagome, sino que parecía encajar perfectamente. Pero no era provocado por eso, no era su mundo, no era su familia, no era la excelente diversión del lugar, no eran las esperanzas y deseos, no eran las serpentinas y cotillones, no era el tintinear de las copas de champaña, ni siquiera eran las hermosas luces llamadas estrellas que esa noche alumbraban el cielo… era ella.

En el momento en que estaba conversando con Sōta sobre el práctico uso de sus orejas caninas, llego su "amiga" y lo llevó al jardín, donde todos empezaron con la cuenta regresiva.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —era lo que se escuchó exclamar en todo Tokyo cuando fueron las doce de la noche del primero de enero del nuevo año.

Como dictaba la tradición, todos compartieron abrazos y felicitaciones. El primer abrazo de Kagome fue a su hanyō favorito.

—¿Ahora vienen los fuegos artificiales? —cuestionó Inuyasha dejando ir a la chica, al no ver ninguna luz en el cielo todavía.

—En cualquier momento aparecerán —rió Kagome y fue a abrazar al resto de su familia.

De repente, una luz rojiza destacó entre todas las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

—¡Ahí están, Inuyasha! ¿Los ves? —dijo acercándose a él.

Inuyasha vio la luz explotar en el cielo y, en un arrebato de miedo por la aparente cercanía de los destellos, se puso en posición de ataque.

—No te preocupes por ellos, son inofensivos —lo tranquilizó la pelinegra—. No están lo suficientemente cerca.

Eso bastó para calmarlo.

Cuando las primeras luces pasaron y la familia se quedó hipnotizada con los fuegos artificiales, Inuyasha y Kagome se alejaron un poco de ellos, más cerca del santuario.

—En fin, ¿Tienes idea de dónde provino ese misteriosa neblina? —le preguntó la sacerdotisa del futuro, igual de curiosa que él hace un rato.

Él sonrió.

—Algunos misterios se quedan como misterios —citó a la anciana Kaede, todavía asombrado por los destellos de colores que destacaban por sobre las estrellas y hacían explosión en distintas figuras.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y miró el cielo junto a él.

—Habrá sido un ángel de navidad —suspiró, sin quitar la vista de los fuegos artificiales—, de esos que llegan una vez al año para darte maravillosos recuerdos.

—Pues el ángel está haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo el mitad bestia, volteándose a ver a su tal-vez-más-que-amiga.

Kagome también se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, aún sonriente.

—¿Crees que el ángel permitiría otro buen recuerdo?

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

—Tal vez, pero me dijiste que no intentara besarte —dijo con sus ojos brillantes—, aunque imaginé que terminaríamos así.

Kagome no estaba segura de qué hacer ahora.

—¿Qué tal si para mañana actuamos como si nada? —propuso Inuyasha.

Ella rió y asintió.

Sōta, que discretamente los había seguido escalando de alguna manera hasta el techo del santuario, sacó un muérdago de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo sobre las cabezas de la pareja para acelerar el momento.

—¿Y tú cómo llegaste ahí? —preguntó la hermana del niño.

Sōta soltó una risita.

—¿Permitirías un testigo? —volvió a preguntar Kagome, lo que hizo a Inuyasha reír.

—¡Solo bésense! —interrumpió el pequeño.

Y eso hicieron.

Debió haber sido otro milagro del ángel de navidad.

* * *

Nada más que decir aparte de ¡Por favor dejen review! :D


	2. Afinidad y Plumas

¡Marhaba! (Gracias google traductor por el árabe) Aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo y último capítulo de "Ángel de Navidad", que también es para el reto navideño "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!" del foro "¡Siéntate!" de InuYasha. Esto es todo lo que pasó en la época feudal mientras Inuyasha, Kagome y los demás pasaban una inusual navidad en el futuro :)

**Disclaimer: InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la magnífica y única Rumiko Takahashi. Otra vez sólo soy un panda creando historias a partir de mi mente retorcida :3**

* * *

Ángel de Navidad: Afinidad y Plumas

La hechicera del viento tomó la pluma que recogía su cabello y se subió en ella. Cada tanto tiempo, le gustaba salir a dar una vuelta para huir por un rato de los límites que Naraku le había impuesto y la protección de su corazón. Le tenía cierto aprecio a su hermana Kanna, quien era la única que no parecía hacer su existencia más imposible, pero a veces necesitaba unos momentos completamente sola. Un tiempo en el que podía pretender que era libre, pretender que en realidad era el viento. Porque aunque lo era, este viento se mantenía encerrado y no se le era permitido fluir por el mundo como las corrientes deberían. Pero estos instantes en que sólo eran su pluma, ella, y el cielo azul a su alrededor, eran únicos y cruciales para mantener su cordura bajo las órdenes de su mayor enemigo.

Naraku, Hakudōshi o incluso Kanna desconocían estos "recreos" que se tomaba Kagura para salir a volar por la región. Esta se había encargado de volverlos un secreto, asegurándose de tener cualquier otra excusa ligera para salir de las garras del equipo malvado.

Ella no quería pertenecer ni al bien ni al mal, ella sólo quería ser libre.

Así fue como se elevó en el aire y dejó la presencia de este llenar sus pulmones. Soltó su cabello por primera vez, para dejar que fluyera con el viento. Extendió sus brazos, levantó su rostro y se dejó llevar por el momento, el dulce sabor de la cercanía a la libertad. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Por ahora, le bastaba con sentir el aroma y la caricia de la brisa mañanera y pensar en que tal vez, algún día, podría quedarse de esta manera para siempre. No importaba que últimamente sus esperanzas se estuviesen desvaneciendo.

En medio de su camino sin rumbo, notó que sobrevolaba la aldea en la que solían hospedarse los enemigos de Naraku. El híbrido, la extraña sacerdotisa, el monje pervertido, la exterminadora y su mascota, y el kitsune. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo logró divisar a la inusual chica en un kimono muy raro que rondaba la región por estos tiempos. La pelinegra estaba sentada sobre un árbol, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras deshojaba una flor amarilla. Kagura no le dio importancia y continuó con su recorrido, acercándose más al pozo donde se desechaban los restos de monstruos derrotados por los aldeanos. Pero el agujero esta vez no era algo que simplemente se veía y se pasaba de largo. Esta vez una extraña neblina lo rodeaba y cubría, haciendo difícil el ver qué se había metido dentro que estaba provocando toda esa niebla. Tal vez era alguna especie de conjuro que Kagome estaba desarrollando. La extensión de Naraku sabía que esto era digno de ser informado a su "jefe"… pero él podría esperar un rato también. En estos momentos, todo el universo podía esperar. O al menos a ella le gustaba creer que así era.

Dejó la aldea atrás y se dispuso a dar un par de vueltas más para luego volver con su grupo. Ahí fue cuando lo vio. El Inugami Daiyōkai y su séquito conformado por una pequeña niña humana y un demonio con un báculo de dos cabezas. Como siempre, él se mantenía a la cabeza del grupo calmado y sosegado, siempre completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero atento a cualquier ataque repentino que pudiese venir. Kagura voló más bajo, intentando hacer notar su presencia. Esto provocó que la melena blanca de Sesshōmaru se agitara y Jaken levantara la vista, comenzando a parlotear inmediatamente sobre la mujer demonio que trabajaba para Naraku. Rin sólo le sonrió, y su amo ni se inmutó. La hechicera del viento, fracasando en su objetivo se alejó del lugar, dedicándole una última mirada al hijo mayor del general canino. Al hacerlo descubrió que los ojos de éste también estaban sobre ella, cruzando sus miradas por un par de segundos que se volvieron eternos. Satisfecha, la extensión del gran enemigo de Sesshōmaru se dirigió de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraban Kanna y los demás.

No estaba segura de qué se trataba todo esto, de si era una mera admiración hacia él por su fuerza y poder, o sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma; pero bien sabía que en sus últimos momentos le bastaría con verlo una última vez para irse en paz.

Aterrizó en frente de la cueva donde se escondían sus hermanos y Naraku. Arregló su pluma para dejarla descansar sobre su cabello como una orquídea. Entró a la cueva y encontró al demonio que mantenía guardado su corazón (a la fuerza) viendo ciertas imágenes en el espejo de Kanna. Kagura reconoció a Inuyasha y Kagome hablando cerca del pozo que había sobrevolado hace un rato, seguido de lo que parecía ser el hogar de la anciana Kaede, la hermana menor de la sacerdotisa Kikyō.

Naraku dejó de mirar el espejo de Kanna y se volteó hacia ella.

–Has vuelto, Kagura –observó el medio demonio–. ¿No viste nada extraño en tu… paseíto?

–Nada aparte de una extraña neblina en la aldea de Kagome –respondió la hechicera del viento, pensando en el motivo de su pregunta–, ¿Quieres que vaya a investigar?

Él sonrió.

–No, tengo otro trabajo para ti –esto puso a la yōkai en un gran estado de confusión–. Acércate.

Kagura frunció el seño. Naraku comenzó a caminar lentamente a su alrededor, examinándola.

–Kagura –continuó mencionando su nombre con mucho énfasis–. Una hermosa tennyo. Cuánta gracia, cuánta belleza. Podrías ser mucho más útil.

Hakudōshi se rió, y Kanna se mantuvo tan inexpresiva como siempre.

–Qué locura tienes en mente –exigió saber ella.

Él se detuvo, manteniéndose a una cierta distancia de su extensión.

–Ese demonio, el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru. Pareces tener cierta… afinidad con él.

Kagura soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–¿Afinidad? En tus sueños, Naraku –aseguró, aún así escondiendo su rostro por si algún milagro del universo lo enrojecía, aunque sabía que era imposible.

–Pues debe haber una razón por la cual lo buscas a él para traicionarme –dijo firmemente, y esto la tomó por sorpresa–, así que harás lo que yo te diga.

_Como si tuviera elección,_ pensó ella.

–Kagome estaba hablando sobre una supuesta celebración que tienen en el lugar de donde viene, llamada "navidad". Y te necesito _cerca_ de ahí.

Al decir esto, asintió con su cabeza, y Kagura vio a Kohaku ingresar a la cueva silenciosamente.

* * *

Rin cortó otra flor blanca del campo en el que estaba y se la ofreció a su amo. Éste la aceptó, tomándola entre sus dedos y le agradeció el gesto en silencio. Jaken llevaba de una soga a Ah-Un. El grupo había dado media vuelta desde que Kaede se comunicó con Sesshōmaru para solicitar su presencia y la de sus acompañantes en su cabaña inmediatamente. El yōkai no tenía ni idea del motivo por el cual esa mujer lo necesitaría, pero a Rin le encantaba detenerse en aldeas, así que no rechazó el encuentro.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, con miradas asustadas de parte de los aldeanos como es típico, en la casa de Kaede se encontraba también Kohaku. Esto confundió a Sesshōmaru, quien demostró su desconcierto frunciendo el seño. Pero Rin, que parecía llevarse muy bien con el hermano menor de la exterminadora, se alegró mucho al verlo y corrió a conversar con él. El niño no pareció incomodado por la pequeña para nada, y comenzaron a interactuar amistosamente. Jaken se mantuvo firme junto a su amo. La anciana, al verlos, sugirió a Rin, Kohaku y Jaken el salir a jugar afuera un rato para tener una conversación en privado con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

Cuando la cabaña quedó en silencio, el yōkai la miró, claramente confundido.

–Gracias por venir, Sesshōmaru, debo hablar seriamente contigo sobre un tema que creo te concierne –comenzó la anciana.

Sesshōmaru asintió, sin disminuir su desconcierto.

–Sabes que tú eres un demonio, que vivirá y luchará mucho más que nosotros –continuó ella e hizo un pausa, la cual lo inquietó–, pero Rin es sólo una humana.

Él por un momento no reaccionó. Sabía que este día llegaría, sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Él quería un tiempo más para poder proteger a Rin.

–Ella está bien conmigo –aseguró el demonio.

Kaede sonrió.

–Sé que ella está bien contigo –le explicó amablemente –, pero debe escoger su propio camino y pasar un tiempo con los de su especie.

Sesshōmaru lo meditó por unos segundos.

–Qué esperas que haga –fue todo lo que quiso saber.

–Déjamela para navidad.

Esto lo hizo fruncir el seño otra vez.

–¿Qué es navidad? –preguntó el yōkai.

Kaede procedió a explicarle sobre la celebración familiar y su plan de preparar algo especial para los niños como Kohaku, Rin o incluso Jaken.

Sesshōmaru y Kaede planearon el evento y los invitados: Rin, Kohaku, Kanna, Jaken. Aunque él sabía que el último no querría asistir, lo obligaría. Después de cientos de años necesitaba un tiempo para estar completamente solo. Así fijaron el día y la hora de cenar mientras Rin y Kohaku intentaban jugar con el pequeño demonio verde, lo que para él era una molestia.

* * *

El viento dejó de soplar esa noche. Kagura tomó su pluma y se puso en marcha a la aldea de Kaede. Todo estaba arreglado para "navidad", y su hermana iba a sus espaldas. No le interesaba saber cómo arreglaron una invitación para Kanna a pasar una noche con el equipo contrario, sino que ahora mismo tendría que seguir las órdenes de Naraku y dar un giro inesperado en sus fantasías. Por primera vez, la tomaron por sorpresa. La gran e independiente hechicera del viento se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Pero no importaba, porque haría lo que sea para recuperar su corazón. Nada era más importante que su corazón. Aunque esta vez, era bastante discutible…

Sí deseaba hablar con Sesshōmaru, eso había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo. Pero no esperaba, en realidad, que fuera a ser así. Al verlo sentía que recuperaba al menos una parte de su libertad, pero verlo a partir de su prisión era solamente un recuerdo de lo que deseaba y no podía tener. Además, nunca un plan de Naraku había sido tan básico: acercase al yōkai, hablarle, y… ¿Qué haría después? Naraku lo insinuó repetidas veces, pero seguía sin poder creerlo. Él debía saber, y mejor que nadie, que esa técnica no sería eficaz. Sesshōmaru era demasiado fuerte para caer ante simple _gracia y delicadeza._ O al menos, esa era la parte del plan que quisieron compartir con ella. Y ahí estaba, en camino a formar parte de un gran engaño, pensando en ser…

¿Ella misma?

No. Eso nunca serviría.

Pero no es como si tuviese elección, o tiempo.

Se acercó a la aldea con la cabeza dando vueltas, decidiendo que se adaptaría a lo que viniera, y se concentró en la presencia de su hermana "mayor" detrás de ella. Esta vez no llevaba su espejo, solo su larga túnica blanca y las flores que adornaban su cabello del mismo color. Kagura no estaba segura de cómo haría Kanna para pasar una noche normal con ellos, o si tenía preparada una especie de ataque. Era improbable, de todos modos, porque no llevaba su única arma. Ni siquiera era de su incumbencia, cada uno tenía sus propios deberes.

Un poco antes de llegar al pueblo, una gran ráfaga de viento —que Kagura no supo cómo se escapó de su control— atacó la pluma en la que volaba. Salió despedida de su medio de transporte con un frío golpe de aire en su espalda. Sin entender nada de la situación, sólo pudo recuperar la conciencia suficiente para levantar la vista y contemplar la causa de este desastre. Al abrir los ojos, vio al motivo de todas sus cadenas y problemas en frente suyo. Naraku se reía en su cara, con su corazón en la mano, presumiéndole la libertad que encerraba entre sus dedos.

La pluma regresó a su forma encogida y el medio demonio se llevó a Kanna, mientras arrojaba la pluma en dirección de Kagura.

–¡Veamos qué tan buena eres victimizándote! –exclamó, muchos metros por arriba de ella–, ¡Será más fácil si das lástima!

Y con esa frase, desapareció de su vista, o fue ella la que cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, y sintió humedad a su alrededor. Intentó levantarse, pero no hizo más que mirar a su lado para encontrar su pluma destrozada en el suelo. Estaba en medio del bosque. Volvió su vista al cielo, y un par de gotas de agua cayeron sobre su mejilla. En cosa de segundos comenzó a llover, y ella no supo hacer más que sentir el llanto del firmamento sobre su rostro y su traje. Cuando la lluvia se volvió más constante reunió sus fuerzas, recogió su pluma y se puso de pie para ir a sentarse sobre un tronco cercano, sin importarle que estuviese mojado. Se quedó examinando los daños hechos a su "orquídea" olvidando cualquier plan del idiota con tentáculos.

_Piérdete, Naraku._

Aquí mismo se acababa el engaño. Después de aceptar sus órdenes, ponerlas en marcha y cooperar con todo lo que tenía en mente, le siguió haciendo más daño. Pues que siguiera su plan solo. Ella tenía problemas más grandes en este momento, como arreglar su único medio de transporte. Y esta lluvia no ayudaba mucho. Ahí fue cuando sintió unos pasos sobre el pasto, acercándose a ella.

Levantó la vista y vio un par de ojos ambarinos.

–No necesito más silencio –dijo Kagura volviendo a ver su pluma hecha pedazos–, el viento y yo somos suficientes.

–Creí que eran uno solo –cuestionó Sesshōmaru, sentándose a su lado.

Ella se rió, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

La cabaña de la anciana Kaede estaba preparada para una bella navidad. Sango y Miroku habían acordado salir esa noche para darles el espacio a los niños… y pasar un tiempo a solas. Shippō no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero al momento de abandonar el hogar, él ya no estaba ahí. Kaede sólo vio al kitsune correr detrás de Inuyasha, y ninguno de los dos volvió a aparecerse por el lugar. Kohaku llegó un rato antes para ayudar a la anciana. Cuando todo estaba listo, apareció súbitamente en la puerta Kanna, tímida y callada como siempre. Fue invitada a pasar amablemente y, tranquila, se acomodó en el suelo cerca de la fogata.

Sesshōmaru llegó con Rin y Jaken. Con un leve asentimiento, los dejó entrar y abandonó el lugar inmediatamente. Rin iba sonriente y animada por estar ahí, intentando levantarle el ánimo a Jaken, quien estaba desesperado por tener que dejar a su "amo bonito" aunque sea por una noche. Pasados unos minutos de quejarse y casi llorar, finalmente se calmó y el exterminador los invitó a tomar asiento.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata de la cabaña y contemplaron las llamas danzantes en el hogar de la sacerdotisa. Justo en el momento en que Kaede tuvo la intención de comenzar con su discurso de bienvenida, Sango y Miroku cruzaron el umbral de su hogar con un aire apurado y se detuvieron junto a la anciana. Ignorando las miradas de confusión de los invitados a la celebración de navidad, la llevaron a un rincón más vacío de la vivienda y le explicaron que Shippō desapareció y esa neblina seguía en el pozo. La anciana Kaede les pidió que fueran a investigar ellos mismos, para no interrumpir la fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Así fue como la pareja comprometida fue a ver qué ocurría en el pozo y terminaron pasando la navidad en la época actual.

La celebración fue un éxito. Kaede le tenía preparado a cada niño un regalo que cada uno disfrutó, incluso Jaken. El pequeño demonio finalmente decidió dejar de llorar por el señor Sesshōmaru y disfrutar del ambiente. Kanna se integró de alguna manera, pero sin dejar su actitud tranquila y su aura transparente.

Después de cenar, todos los niños jugaron entre ellos y con Kaede. Se divertían mucho, especialmente Rin y Kohaku. Incluso Jaken y Kanna.

Pero ella sabía que no eran los únicos divirtiéndose esa noche.

* * *

En medio del bosque, Kagura y Sesshōmaru no hacían más que compartir su silencio, y sentir la lluvia que aparentemente no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. La hechicera ya se estaba cansando de esto, y no pensaba seguir el plan de Naraku, pero era desesperante estar al lado del yōkai sin hacer nada más que contemplar la lluvia que caía entre las hierbas en el suelo. De todos modos, no sabía qué estaba haciendo él ahí. De repente llegó, sin la niña o el pequeño demonio que lo acompañaban siempre. Sólo se sentó a su lado, saludando con un par de frases inteligentes y después… después no pasó nada.

Kagura, cansada del silencio absoluto, decidió hablar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó calmadamente, sin saber qué más decir.

Sesshōmaru no le respondió, sólo continuó mirando las gotas de agua caer una tras otra, mojando el pasto como el rocío en la noche.

–Cuál es el punto de quedarse mirando la lluvia –cuestionó frustrada, intentando conseguir una respuesta de parte del demonio a su lado.

Él otra vez se quedó silencioso, admirando el clima de la noche.

–Pues no pienso quedarme aquí.

Al terminar de decir esto, Kagura se puso de pie, sin pensar en qué rumbo tomar.

–No tienes a dónde ir –habló Sesshōmaru por primera vez en un largo rato.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

–No, pero encontraré un lugar –afirmó, segura de sí misma–. No tengo porqué quedarme sentada aquí toda la noche.

El yōkai se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

–Entonces no estés sentada.

Una hora después, el ambiente se sentía más ligero. Kagura intentaba llevar una conversación normal, hasta que tuvo una idea. Una gran idea. Podía estar lloviendo, pero seguía siendo una hechicera del viento. Sacó su abanico, sin importarle si se mojaba, y ante los ojos desconcertados y expectantes de Sesshōmaru hizo su magia. En cuestión de minutos, la lluvia se había transformado en nieve. Esto impresionó bastante al demonio canino, y no supo cómo reaccionar aparte de levantar su mano y sentir la verdadera nieve sobre su piel. Esto era nuevo. La diablesa en frente suyo solamente se reía y levantaba sus brazos para sentir el agua congelada. Sólo bastaron segundos para que inmediatamente la hechicera comenzara a bombardear al demonio con bolas de nieve. Así, de alguna manera, se transformó en un juego y se lanzaron bolas de nieve por toda una hora.

Sesshōmaru se estaba… divirtiendo. Extrañamente, la nieve lo puso de buen humor, aunque no fuera algo que demostrara. Ella se veía diferente esta vez. Por primera vez no parecía aprisionada, o frustrada. El cansancio en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por un brillo de ¿Felicidad? Tal vez. Él no era nadie para juzgarla, de todos modos.

Ahí fue cuando lo sintió. Una sensación fría y ardiente al mismo tiempo, invadiendo todo su cuerpo en un instante. Por un momento, no logró ver a la hechicera en frente suyo. Pero volvió a aparecer. Sólo que ahora, todo se sentía diferente. Él la sentía diferente. Nunca había experimentado algo así antes, ni su cuerpo se había sentido tan cambiante. Ella se _veía_ diferente, también. Era como un despertar, todo cobraba una claridad inexplicable, y sentía que la causa era la mujer jugando en la nieve.

Sesshōmaru gruñó, mirando a Kagura a los ojos sigilosamente, pensando en qué podría haberle provocado esta bruja. Ella lo notó y comenzó a reírse.

–¡Venga ya, no es tan grave! Sólo te puse nieve dentro de los pantalones y ya –exclamó ella, casi en el suelo de la risa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no supieron cómo reaccionar ante el "estímulo" de la dama del viento. En un instante empezó a sentir como el hielo se derretía dentro de su traje.

Pero antes de formular alguna respuesta, notó el aroma de alguien más en las cercanías.

Corriendo entre los arbustos, había una chica que olía a lobo. Kagura no tardó mucho en verla también, y la joven eventualmente llegó al claro donde ellos se encontraban. Tenía ojos verdes, cabello claro y su traje hecho de pelaje blanco indicaba que pertenecía al clan de lobos demonio del norte. La chica se acercó a ellos sin demostrar temor alguno, lo que sorprendió a Sesshōmaru y Kagura por igual.

La joven se detuvo frente a ellos y no se molestó en saludarlos.

–¿Qué crees que haces aquí? –exigió Kagura con un aire de superioridad.

La ojiverde no se inmutó.

–No pensé que interrumpía algo –respondió con suficiente descaro para enojar a Sesshōmaru.

Él, con la mirada alerta, llevó su mano a su espada.

–Sólo dinos la razón de tu… visita –intervino con cautela.

–Mi nombre es Ayame –se presentó sin titubeos –, vengo de la tribu de lobos yōkai de las montañas de norte. Y estoy buscando a Kōga.

Sesshōmaru recordaba ese nombre. Si también era un lobo yōkai, pues lo había visto un par de veces con su hermano menor. Pero no tenía nada que ver con él.

–No sé en dónde andará ese lobo –dijo, devolviendo su mano al costado de su cuerpo–, pero no está aquí. Búscalo en otro lado.

La chica no protestó y se fue del lugar, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, murmurando sobre la desaparición de Kōga.

–Es imposible –decía para sus adentros–, lo pierdo de vista un segundo y una neblina aparece de la nada. No puede desvanecerse entre ella, pero era difícil ver…

Esto captó la atención del demonio perro.

_¿Neblina?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshōmaru se elevó en el aire y fijó su destino en el pozo de la aldea de Kaede. En cuestión de segundos estuvo en frente de la estructura de madera, la cual estaba rodeada por la misteriosa niebla que Ayame mencionó. A esta altura ya había dejado de llover. De repente escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, y un olor a frescura. Rápidamente, desenvainó su espada.

Kagura retrocedió unos pasos al ver la hoja de metal a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Había llegado. Él dirigió su vista hacia la pluma en su cabello, y vio que seguía en mal estado. Debió haber sido una pesadilla el intentar llegar, pero de alguna manera lo logró.

La hechicera del viento se acercó al pozo y la mitad de su cuerpo se volvió borroso entre la niebla.

–Esa neblina ha estado aquí desde la mañana –explicó, de espaldas al yōkai–. No tengo idea de cómo llegó, pero no creo que tenga que ver con Naraku.

–No es eso lo que me trajo aquí –respondió Sesshōmaru duramente, guardando su espada.

Ella no supo qué pensar al principio, pero una idea aterrizó en su mente como un rayo.

–Estabas preocupado por Rin –afirmó, volteándose a verlo.

No hubo respuesta de su parte.

* * *

El ambiente estaba tranquilo cuando Sesshōmaru y Kagura entraron a la cabaña. Rin y Kohaku estaban conversando junto al fuego, Jaken y Kanna escuchaban una historia de Kaede, y todos se divertían. Las risitas de Rin de vez en cuando ponían a su amo más tranquilo, después de ver el panorama en el pozo y la repentina desaparición del lobo.

–Nos estábamos divirtiendo aquí –dijo la anciana, quien fue la primera en notar la llegada de los mayores.

Todos voltearon a verlos, y Jaken fue el primero en ir disparado con lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo su cara a saludar a su amo bonito. Rin también fue corriendo a abrazarlo por haber vuelto, y empezó a contarle sobre lo mucho que se había divertido. Kaede y Sesshōmaru compartieron una mirada cómplice, dejando para otro día ciertas conversaciones importantes sobre el futuro de alguien importante para los dos.

–Ya es hora de irnos –le dijo la pequeña a su señor.

El demonio la miró a los ojos y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

–Debemos hablar sobre algo luego, Rin –empezó, inseguro de cómo explicarle la situación en pocas palabras–. Sabes que… no podrás estar conmigo mucho tiempo más.

–Pero yo quiero estar con el señor Sesshōmaru para siempre –le pidió con ternura.

El tiempo con los de su especie podía esperar. Todo el universo podía esperar.

Kanna se acercó a Kagura y le sonrió tristemente, aunque esa era su forma de expresarse, ya que no existía una gota de tristeza en ella en este momento. La peliblanca le pidió que se agachara, y le susurró al oído:

–No todos los planes de Naraku son malvados –dijo con su voz quebrada.

Kagura no sabía cómo reaccionar. Kohaku se despidió de Rin y Jaken y le dijo a la mujer que era hora de volver a la cueva.

–Nos divertimos mucho –sonrió Rin–. Gracias, anciana Kaede.

La sacerdotisa sonrió.

A la salida, todos los niños se dedicaron una última sonrisa y partieron por sus respectivos caminos. Sesshōmaru y Kagura no tenían tiempo de decirse unas palabras de despedida, así que ambos asintieron con sus cabezas y se marcharon, cada uno por su lado. Ella hubiese esperado algo más, pero sabía que el yōkai no era alguien de muchas palabras como para dirigirse a él. De todos modos, no tenía mucho que decir. Nada más que gracias.

Kagura no sabía que pensar todavía. Las palabras de Kanna… la dejaron sin aliento. Naraku la había mandado a engañar a la persona con la que supuestamente tenía "afinidad" y destruyó su pluma. La dejó en medio del bosque lloviendo. Le hizo daño.

Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué consiguió? Consiguió una… gran noche. Se quedó por horas con la persona por la que sentía una extraña atracción, jugando en la nieve casi sin interrupciones. El mero pensamiento le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Tuvo una probada de la libertad que tanto deseaba, le bastó con unos momentos de diversión en compañía de alguien para sentirse libre de todas sus cadenas. Nadie la molestó. Nadie la atacó. Nadie le dio ninguna orden. Aprovechó su probablemente única oportunidad de pasar un rato sin preocupaciones. El brillo en sus ojos que apareció al ver el rostro divertido de Sesshōmaru cubierto por una capa de falsa seriedad seguía en sus pupilas. En ese bosque, en ese claro, quedó el recuerdo de la libertad de la hechicera del viento.

Después de dejar a Kanna y Kohaku en la cueva de Naraku, volando a duras penas con su pluma aún sin arreglar, volvió al aire libre para dar una caminata nocturna. Recorrió el bosque, sin rumbo en mente, sólo por el placer de sentir el aroma fresco de las hojas que nunca había notado. Al llegar a una cierta parte del bosque, se detuvo entre los arbustos un segundo para observar un campamento situado en otro claro de la zona en que se encontraba. Distinguió a Rin y Jaken, los dos dormidos apoyándose en Ah-Un. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no estaba ahí.

Kagura suspiró, y se alejó de los arbustos para seguir con su camino. Pero al erguirse, se encontró con la figura del yōkai en frente suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

–Gracias –musitó, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru asintió, como siempre lo hacía, y los dos continuaron la caminata acompañados de una conversación sin palabras.

Ellos tampoco se escaparon de los milagros del ángel de navidad.

* * *

Otra vez, por favor dejen review :D ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
